


Filles dans L’amour

by winter_writer15



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rodgers Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_writer15/pseuds/winter_writer15
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has just moved into her new house with her family and is desperate to fit in and make friends, but this might be harder to do with her new mysterious neighbour on her mind all the time.





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys i'm back! i lost a bot of inspo for a while there but i am BACK!  
> hope you enjoy this new fic as much as i enjoyed planning/writing it!  
> x
> 
> (ps - translate the title ;) )

_Loneliness is one of the most painful things a person can experience I think. Physical injuries fill fade and emotions change constantly but isolation? Isolation will ruin a person’s soul. It ruined my soul. I’m not sure I even have a soul anymore (that was very depressing I’m sorry). Mom says that we moved to D.C because of her job but me and Pietro know that’s a lie, she moving because of me, because she doesn’t want her rich and snooty friends to know she’s got a fucked-up kid. She loves me really, I know she does, she just doesn’t know what to do with me anymore._

_I am wearing my hair up again today. Mom hates it when I do, she says that someone with hair as long and thick as mine should let it flow every day they live. I feel as though people look at me when I wear my hair down, I don’t like people looking at me it makes me cheeks go red and I hate when my cheeks go red, it makes me look like a beetroot._

_I like this new house it even has a porch. New York was nice, but it was stuffy and living in an apartment made me feel trapped. At least I will have a garden now so I can lie in the grass and cloud gaze. It’s very calming to look at the clouds I think, I like trying to make out what shapes they resemble. I wish I could fly in the sky like a bird, it must be very freeing to be able to fly, escape the Earth and sour above your problems._

_I have realised I must sound very fluent in these journal entries; my thoughts have always flowed better on paper than out of my mouth. I am hopeless speaking to people in real life, I fumble on my words and always say cringey things I regret almost immediately. Plus talking to new people makes me anxious, I get dry mouth and end up choking on strangers if I so much as make small talk with someone on a bus. I’m useless._

_I don’t think I will miss NY all that much, it was smoggy and crowded and everything moved too quickly. Not that I expect DC to be empty, it is the country capital after all, but I went on a few school trips and it certainly seems cleaner than Manhattan._

_I am not looking forward to school at all. Not that I had any friends back home anyway, if I were an optimist then I would write about how excited I am to meet new people and make new friends, however I am not an optimist. I know for a fact this year will be another filled with lunchtimes alone and spending six hours not speaking due to nobody wanting to interact with me. Its fine, I’m used to it anyway._

Wanda Maximoff sat at her desk for a few more moments, tapping her pen absentmindedly on the paper of her journal as her mind struggled to think of more words to put on the page. It was an old leather book, much like one you would find in an attic filled with old war memorabilia, Wanda’s grandmother had given it to Wanda’s father when he left Sokovia decades ago, but he had never written in it because he was never one to talk about his feelings so when he died the previous year and Wanda had found it going through his things, she felt drawn to it and slipped it under her jumper, sneaking it out of her parents room and into her own.

_I am not really sure what else to write today, life continues to be uneventful and I continue to be bored by it._

So, with a sigh, she closed the book and closed the buckle on its side, locking it tight before rising from her desk and placing the book in its usual spot in her bedside drawer. She paused a moment, brushing her fingers on the framed picture of her and her family that she kept on top of the unit. The frame was black, contrasting with the white of her furniture, it was surprisingly one of the only black things in her room, considering she was a depressed teenager in the modern age. Her room was mostly white, it calmed her, to be in a room that reflected light and symbolised simplicity and goodness. When she was analysing a novel in English the year before she had discovered that it also was the colour of safety, which in fact, made her feel safe. There were a few splashes of colour though, the yellow cardigan she had hanging on the back of her door, the string of pink fairy lights that were strung above her bed, her blue cushions that she had placed on her window-sill seat.  Her mother had tried to convince her to have a ‘feature wall’ in her new room but she had refused, in return for not painting one of her walls green, she had allowed her mother to but her grey sheets for her bed (close enough to white to make Wanda happy but a dark enough hue to make her mother satisfied).

It was a Sunday evening; the sun had begun to set as Wanda closed her bedside drawer. The golden rays bouncing off of the walls and hitting Wanda’s cheeks in a way that made her glow like no other. Closing her eyes, she let her skin absorb the light, she could basically feel it soak into her body and hit her soul, allowing herself her daily moment of calm before opening her eyes again and exhaling. Taking her phone out of her pocket she saw that it was 7:23pm, her heart leapt a tiny bit when she saw she had a notification, only to deflate again when she saw it was her phone company telling her that her current date plan was about to run out.

Turning in a way that purposely made her thin, periwinkle cardigan fan out into the air, she took a few steps towards the small seating area she had made in the concave of her windowsill. Kicking her soft slippers off onto the hardwood floor she crawled onto the blue cushions and fidgeted for only a moment to get herself comfortable before pulling her sketchbook up off of the floor as well as her pencil case. Sitting with her back against the wall, feet up against the opposite one, she balanced the book against her legs and began to sketch out an outline of a tree, pausing to take small glances out of her window at the huge oak in the neighbour’s garden to remind herself of what the trunk should look like.

Her small window area was on the side of the house, she had a normal window that faced the back garden but she didn’t care about that one as much, the west facing window was far more interesting. It had the great oak to draw as well as the sun setting facing her, she hadn’t seen the neighbours yet, they had only moved in a few days ago after all.

Maybe she had thought too soon however because as she went to take another look at the tree in an attempt to get the shape of the foliage correct, Wanda noticed a figure walk out from the neighbours back porch and begin to climb the tree itself. Through the leaves Wanda could see the quickly lowering sun hit a flash of red hair, the person was facing away from her so Wanda couldn’t see their face but from the way they walked she could tell that they were probably a girl, about the same height as her as well.

Wanda’s staring session was interrupted by the sudden invasion of Pietro into her bedroom, within seconds he was lying spread out on her bed, tossing an old bouncy ball up into the air and catching it again as Wanda shifted in her seat to face him and put her sketchbook back onto its normal spot on the floor, turning her head a moment to see if the girl was still in her tree – she was not.

“I’m thinking of joining the track squad here, what are your thoughts?” He asked, flipping onto his front before sitting up and crossing his legs, throwing the ball to his sister, who caught it in one hand and started rolling it between her own palms.

“You’re a good runner, they’d be lucky to have you.” She replied, throwing the green sphere back to him, he caught it in a fumble.

“Are you joining any clubs this year?”

“You know I don’t do sports.” She smiled, effortlessly catching the ball again, not batting an eyelid.

“There are more clubs that aren’t sports, what about debate or something?” He missed the ball completely this time, luckily Wanda had expert aim and missed hitting any of her things.

“Can’t do public speaking, plus arguing with people make me cry.” She muttered, he knew this, he was only saying it to mess with her.

“C’mon Wanda, how are you going to make any friends if you don’t talk to anyone.” He threw the ball back, this time his sister didn’t return it.

“I was perfectly fine without any friends last year, I just need to get to July and then high school’s over, I’ll never have to see anyone from there again.” She said, nervously passing the ball from palm to palm without even being aware of it.

“But you weren’t fine last year, you were a shitshow.” He laughed a hollow laugh, indicating to Wanda to throw the ball back to him.

“Still am.” She replied, hitting her brother in the centre of his forehead causing him to curse under his breath, mumbling about how she did it on purpose – she did.


	2. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is turning into a cheesy, indie teen movie but tbh i don't really care it's fun to write

It was odd. The sky being a deep purple when she looked up in an attempt to see the stars, only there were no stars there, only green orbs that began to float down towards her and surround her head. Reaching her hand out in an attempt to touch one, she paused a moment before placing her fingers on the surface of the sphere and feeling a sharp burning sensation against her fingertips. Quickly trying the pull her hand away she realised her fingers were stuck onto the green orb making her pulse begin to race as she made attempt after attempt to try and take her fingers off of the sphere, all to no avail.

The beeping was consistent and unrelenting. Traveling from the dream world into the real one and waking her up, bringing her out of the purple realm and into the bright white of her room. Groaning as she realised it was her alarm for school, Wanda flung out an arm and hit the ‘sleep’ button, sinking further into her mattress and allowing the thick duvet around her to envelop her body and protect her from the cold harshness of the world outside. If only school could wait one more day, just another twenty-four hours for her to prepare herself and recharge.

_Just one more year._

Forcing herself out of her dull grey sheets she shivered as the cold morning air hit her bare legs and arms, her shorts not acting as a good enough shield from the icy atmosphere around her. She could feel the goosebumps prick up on her forearm as she let her feet hit to wooden floor, shuffling over to her wardrobe she stifled a yawn while she pulled open the door, the chilled metal of the handle causing her to shiver again. Grabbing the deep maroon sweater that she was given for her last birthday and her newest pair of black jeans Wanda set her mind into autopilot, today was just another day, she would go to school and then come home again where its safe and everything would be fine.

 _You are safe and you are strong_.

That’s the mantra she repeated to herself as she sat in the nearest available seat in her politics class. The tables were set up in four rows, two students to a desk and Wanda had chosen the row closest to the window so that she could look out and up at the clouds during the more boring topics she knew politics presented to her. She was one desk from the back so that the teacher wouldn’t think she was trying to be ignored and pick on her to prove a point, her desk also had a direct route to the door, something Wanda had worked out the moment she stepped through the door and scanned the room. These were the kinds of things she had to consider, the things normal people wouldn’t necessarily consider like: what if there’s a fire? What is the quickest way out then? Wanda knew that teachers typically picked on those in the back or front rows or those in the very centre of the classroom, after all her years in education she had decided that the very seat she was sitting in was optimal for avoiding teachers’ questions.

A rather skinny looking blonde boy walked in once the class had filled up, he looked around for a moment before him and Wanda simultaneously realised the only spare seat was he one next to her. He proceeded to walk over slowly before cautiously placing his books at the edge of the table and quietly asking if the seat was free to which she muttered a ‘yes’ under her breath, sliding her scattered possessions onto her half of the desk. They sat in silence for a moment, giving Wanda time to scan the boy in the corner of her eye as the teacher walked in and began the lesson. The boy wasn’t ugly per say, his face certainly had the potential to be handsome, but his body seemed…out of proportion? Like God accidently made his head to big for his already thin figure. His clothes were old, probably second hand, and with a quick glance at his shoes, Wanda saw that they were an extremely worn and scuffed brown leather, probably also second hand. She could certainly tell that his shirt was old because it was so thin because of the amount of times it had been washed that she could see his shoulder bones through the fabric quite clearly.

“I’m Steve, Rodgers.” He whispered to her, clearly aware of her looking at him instead of directing her eyes towards the man at the front of the class who was talking about…well Wanda wasn’t that sure.

“Wanda Maximoff.” She replied, careful to keep her own voice lowered as she wrote the title as the teacher did. Taking extra care to keep her writing neat and the same size for her first page of her notebook.

“You new?” Steve Rodgers asked, copying the notes on the whiteboard as well, only his handwriting was an unintelligible scrawl compared to her perfect letters.

“First day.” She was doing well, she had said a total of four words to Steve Rodgers and hadn’t embarrassed herself yet.

“Didn’t think I’d seen you before.”

They didn’t speak again that lesson, just sat in silence and copied down paragraph after paragraph and bullet point after bullet point of notes that Mr Robertson wrote on the board. Midway through the hour, Steve Rodger’s pen ran out of ink so Wanda gave him one of hers and he smiled to thank her, both nonverbally having a conversation with each other without even knowing it. It wasn’t until the lesson ended and Steve returned her pen did he talk to her again:

“Thanks for the pen.” He said, hastily pushing his books into the brown satchel he carried over his shoulder.

“No problem, see you tomorrow.” She rose from her own seat and shot him a quick smile before walking past him and out the classroom into the crowded hallway. She started her mantra in her head again, pushing past clumps of people going in all kinds of directions, she had chemistry next before her break. It was lucky she had passed the labs on the way to registration that morning otherwise she wouldn’t have known where she was going.

-

Lunch.

The dreaded lunchtime had arrived. Wanda had a choice, she could sit alone in the cafeteria or she could sit alone in the bathroom. Wisely she chose the cafeteria. The tables were circular in this school, in her old school they had been rectangular rows. She didn’t like the round tables, it meant you couldn’t tag yourself at the end of someone else’s table without a word. She could feel the panic rising in her chest as she noticed all the tables but one were full of people talking and laughing amongst themselves, so she reluctantly placed herself at the empty table and pulled out the sandwich wrapped in clingfilm she had made for herself that morning. Pietro could be seen on the other side of the room, already surrounded by people – he was always far more able to make friends so it wasn’t surprising that after four classes he was popular enough to fill a table.

“Is this seat taken?” A voice came from above her, she looked up to see none other than Steve Rodgers from politics standing awkwardly next to the table holding his tray of food that he had bought from the grubby looking lunch lady.

“No.” Taking a bite, Wanda watched as Steve sat diagonally from her and started to spread the butter on his bread.

“You know him?” He asked, noticing how Wanda was watching Pietro intently.

“He’s my brother.”

“He seems like a bit of a dick no offence.” That made Wanda smile, the joke and slight jab at her brother calmed Wanda down considerably.

“You don’t have to live with him.”

“You aren’t sitting with him?”

“He’s always been more popular, I don’t want to be the weird sibling who hangs around her brother because they’ve got no friends.” She admitted, putting the last of her sandwich in her mouth and wiping the crumbs from her fingers on her jeans.

“I get it. I don’t have any friends either, not at school anyway.”

“You have friends out of school?”

“Yeah, but only one. Bucky’s in college now ‘cause he’s a year older than me.” Wanda noticed the slight rise of his eyebrows and the faint blush in his cheeks, it was the happiest she had seen him all day.

“I didn’t even have friends back in New York, I’m not the best with people…not to sound like one of those girls who thinks that they’re different because they’re awkward around people.” She grinned at him, her eyes travelling from his face to the girl who had just walked over to the table next to Pietro’s, sitting effortlessly in between a blonde girl and a boy with a buzzcut. The midday sun was streaming in through the windows and hitting her bright red hair in such a way it almost appeared to glow like a light in the middle of the room. Wanda couldn’t quite see her face but through the could she caught a faint glimpse of a nose and maybe an eyebrow before her ears began to work again and the sound of Steve Rodger’s voice travelled into her brain.

“Who are you looking at?” He asked, looking over his shoulder trying to find the person who had stolen Wanda’s attention.

“That redhead. I think she’s my new neighbour.”

“Oh, that’s Natasha Romanoff, she’s scary, stay away from her.” He turned back towards Wanda, dismissing Natasha like she was nothing.

“Who are those people sitting with her?” Wanda still hadn’t taken her eyes away from Romanoff’s table.

“The girl is Sharon Carter, me and her dated in sophomore year before she worked out that she was gay. The guy is Clint Barton, I don’t know much about him apart from he’s deaf? There’s loads of rumours around those three because every week people think Nat’s dating one of them and then the next she’s screwing the other.” He spoke like they were insignificant, like Wanda shouldn’t even be bothering to think of them.

“She’s gay?”

“She’s something. She’s never really said.”

“Interesting.”


	3. trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three chapters in...no lesbian interactions? i feel a mob coming after me.

It was fall. The leaves were mid-change so the colours were bursting above Wanda’s head as she travelled home that afternoon. It was lucky that her school was only a fifteen-minute walk from her house, it made her happy that she could have those minutes of peace in between locations. She was just about to cross the road when she noticed the girl fly past right past her on a skateboard and over to the pavement on the other side, her bright red bob flowing out into the wind. It made Wanda stop in her tracks and watch the girl roll down the street towards their houses. She wasn’t sure what it was about the Romanoff girl that intrigued her, maybe it was the hair that she was first drawn to, or the way she skated down the street without a care. Shaking herself out of her staring trance, she leant back on the balls of her feet and started down the street again.

-

_School wasn’t as bad as I had expected. At least the people here are nicer than in New York, maybe it’s because of the lack of smog here and the extra clean air. Maybe that’s the cure for asshole syndrome – more fresh air. If it was, I think humanity would’ve ended pollution before it even started._

_I haven’t made any friends yet, not that I was expecting to, but I did eat lunch with the boy I sit next to in politics so that was nice. His name is Steve and I think he’s like me in some ways (he doesn’t have many friends either, apart from a boy in college I’m pretty sure he has a crush on). He might be alright to hang out with this year, he seems like a sweetheart._

_I had politics, chemistry, double history and double English today. Tomorrow I have arts, as well as a study period – I haven’t had either yet because apparently whoever made my timetable wants me to have the worst Monday ever. It was tough getting through the day without a study but I made it through, I went to ever single lesson! Not to toot my own horn but I think that’s pretty fucking amazing._

_I found out that my new neighbour goes to me school too today, apparently her name is Natasha Romanoff. She has red hair, I like her hair. It seems to be the only thing I see of her, that bright mop on the top of her head that seems to turn alive once the sun hits it. Natasha Romanoff intrigues me, maybe I’ve just latched onto her hair and have made this whole personality for her in my mind. She skateboards, I learned that today too because she skated past me on the way home. She has a denim jacket, I noticed because it looked especially good on her, what with the blue contrasting with her hair. I should stop writing about her, I sound like a stalker._

Wanda shut the book, careful not to accidentally fold one of the pages as the closed the cover. It was dark now, the moon high in the sky. It was a crescent tonight, Wanda’s father used to always tell her that it was a sky banana that had replaced the moon. It hurt to look at banana moons now.

Glancing out of her window as she passed it, she stopped in her tracks as she noticed the yellow glow from the house next door. A closer look told her that it was one of the bedrooms on the top floor, directly opposite from Wanda’s window, probably the identical copy of Wanda’s room since the buildings were so similar. See, the sides of the two houses were extremely close together, their gardens shared a fence along the ground. Wanda’s bedroom was in the back corner of the house, meaning that she got a direct view into the neighbour’s garden if she sat in her window seat and faced backwards. It wasn’t until she saw the flash of red in the other window did she realise that this was Natasha Romanoff’s bedroom window she was looking into.

In a panic, desperate not to be caught snooping, Wanda grabbed her sketchbook and flung herself into the dipped area of her window, trying to make it appear as though she was sketching the oak in the neighbour’s garden the whole time. Squinting a little to look as if she was concentrating, she looked out to the tree and back to her paper to fake shade the trunk. She was very aware that the girl probably wasn’t even looking out her window, because that’s not what normal people do, but as she allowed herself a glance to her side she noticed the redhead was in fact watching her. Once the two girls had made eye contact there was no going back, Natasha Romanoff raised a hand to say hello and Wanda froze a moment before shooting back a smile, which made the other girl smile in return. It was only a few seconds later before Romanoff turned and walked further into her room and out of sight of Wanda, who left out a breath before throwing her head back in relief.

-

The art classroom she was assigned calmed her the moment she walked into it. It had huge windows, floor to ceiling, which brightened the room and let the sun shine on the bright colours of the paintings on the wall. Instead of desks, the room was full of benches paired with high up stools. It was rather empty, it was clear that art wasn’t a popular subject in this school, contrast to NYC where everyone wanted to be the next Andy Warhol.

In the corner of the studio she saw the familiar sight of one fair-haired Steve Rodger’s hunched over a piece of A3 paper, his brow furrowed in concentration, his mouth slightly agape as he brushed away a pile of shavings. She knew the artists trance he was in, she loved being in that state of mind, but since she was feeling confidant today she decided to sit with him.

“Can I sit here?” She said, smiling as he looked up to see her, his eyes excited to have a friend wanting to sit with him in class.

“Yes! Sorry I didn’t even notice you come in, I’m not used to people talking to me.” He pushed his thing aside to clear a space for her, bring out her sketchbook, she placed it on the bench and pushed herself up onto the stool.

“Yeah well, nobody but you has really talked to me and I thought you looked a bit lonely.” She pulled out her pack of pencils and set them out on the table in order of how dark the lead was.

“I didn’t know you drew.” Steve remarked, glancing over the bench to see sketch after sketch in Wanda’s book as she flicked through the pages to find a blank one.

“Yeah well, after my dad died it helped so I just kept going after that.” She replied softly, lighting brushing her fingers against the sketch of the tree she had done a few days before.

“Shit, dead dad huh? My dad died before I was born.” Steve said, almost brushing the comment off like it was nothing.

“Dead dads club.” She smirked, raising her eyebrows a little at Rodgers, who tried hard to stifle a chuckle.

“Can I ask how he died?” He asked, his voice lowered a little the way people did when they asked Wanda about anything to do with her father.

“Bad heart. What about yours?” She said, beginning to draw the outline of a poppy in the centre of her page.

“He was a soldier, got blown to bits in Iraq.”

“Shame.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, both caught in a sudden moment of grief before Steve shook himself slightly and cleared his throat.

“So if you can’t already tell, you can basically do whatever you want in this class. Miss Danvers is very relaxed about the whole thing.” He smiled, dipping his brush into the yellow paint he had set up next to him to fill in what Wanda guessed was the banana of his fruit bowl.

“She doesn’t care what you draw?” She asked.

“Nope, she liked people to have a focus though. Like a style of art or a set thing that you make art of. I do a lot of painting with bright colours.” He said, careful not to let any of the paint travel outside the lines.

“I like to sketch. Nature and people.”

“I used to sketch a lot, Bucky used to always hate me for drawing him when he wasn’t looking.” He smiled, the memory playing in his mind.

“You and him are close?” She asked, careful not to pry too much, she didn’t want to scare away her new friend already.

“Best friends since we were little.” Was all he said in return.


	4. quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is slightly longer than usual idk why lol

Wednesday was a dark day. One of the mornings that began with Wanda opened her eyes and her chest deflated like it had been hit by a truck, like all the air in her lungs had been stolen from her. So, she closed her eyes again, pulled the covers back over and let the heaviness in her chest overwhelm her, tears springing in the back of her eyes, she didn’t let them fall though – they didn’t want to.

After approximately seventeen minutes Wanda heard the soft creak of her door opening and the soft padding of Pietro’s footsteps moving towards her bed before he slowly sat on the edge of the mattress. Wanda shifted away from him as he reached a hand out and placed it on the duvet, giving the leg underneath a small, reassuring squeeze. Letting out a deep exhale he said quietly:

“So…no school today?”

Wanda didn’t respond, instead she moved the covers even further over her head, covering her thick hair entirely. She heard him sigh and say ‘okay’ under his breath before patting on his sisters’ leg and leaving the room, leaving her alone with her feelings buried deep underneath her blanket of safety. It wasn’t uncommon for Wanda to have random days off, it was rare for her to make it through a full week of school. It was the same routine every time, Pietro would wait ten or so minutes for Wanda to come downstairs and when she didn’t, he was quietly came in to ask her if she was getting up or not and after she ignored him he would go back downstairs and tell their mother that Wanda wasn’t going to school that day. As she lay in her bed, Wanda would count to 100 in her mind until she felt the bed beside her dip as her mother lay down next to her, curling herself around Wanda and pulling her daughter’s duvet-covered body close to her own.

“Leave me alone.” Came a muffled voice from underneath the covers.

“You know fine well I’m not going to do that.” Her mother replied, Wanda rolled her eyes as she heard the smile in her voice. Her heart lifted a little as she peaked her face out over the covers, keeping the duvet hitched up just underneath her nose in an attempt to hide her smile.

“What do you want to do today?” Her mother asked, tapping the end of Wanda’s nose with the tip of her finger.

“Nothing. I’m sad. You have to go to work.” She replied, closing her eyes and shifting he cover back up to cover her face.

“I don’t have to, I can stay home if you need me to.” The older woman replied pulling the duvet back down and away from Wanda’s face, the teenager subsequently groaning and turning away.

“I don’t need you to, you can go.”

“Okay, well I’ll be home at five, P will be back at four thirty because he said he was going to go to a track meet, apparently he can’t be at school for three days without joining a thousand clubs.” She said, planting a kiss on the young girl’s forehead and getting off the bed, the mattress moving to adjust without the extra weight.

“Can you go to the store before you come back and get me some ice cream?” Wanda asked, turning her head to face her mother for the first time, eyebrows raised and her ‘I love you mom’ look on her face.

“Go yourself, if your staying off school you have plenty of time.” She grinned, blowing a kiss to her daughter and leaving the room, Wanda could hear the tapping of her heels on the wooden floor, the slamming of the door as she shut the front door with her son and the revving of the car as they sped up the road. Her whole body deflated even further into her mattress as her mind told her body she was free, she could rest now.

A few hours later she woke up again, the midday sun pouring in through the window opposite her bed, her head hurt, she turned in her bed and checked the time on her phone – 12.14pm. Sighing, she forced the covers off of her, her mother was right she could go to the store on her own, and she wanted ice cream now, ice cream always helps a headache.

Overdramatically throwing her legs over the edge of her bed until her toes hit the coldness of the wooden floor sending a shiver through her that caused goosebumps to shoot up her arms. Trudging over to the closet was like walking with stones tied to her feet but she made it anyway and pulled on a pair of sweatpants she found lying at the bottom of the closet, throwing a tatty old hoodie over the old bra she had found underneath her bed. Lifting her arms, she stroked her hair into an uneven ponytail, strands falling around her face. She looked as exhausted as she feels and the bags under her eyes and the pallor of her skin showed that. Dressing was so tiring she had a sudden urge to fall back into bed and fall asleep again.

Padding downstairs she tucked the $5 note she had taken from her purse into the front pocket of her hoodie as she put her earphones in and pressed play on her Spotify, turning on her ABBA playlist (it always made her feel a bit brighter on a dark day). Slipping on her trainers she opened the front door, shutting and locking her behind her before making her way down the street towards the store the next street over.

_You are the Dancing Queen,_

_Young and sweet,_

_Only seventeen._

It was her favourite song, the first song she listened to earlier that year when she woke up on her 17th birthday, she couldn’t help but walk differently when she listened to it, lifting and dropping her feet in time to the beat. The walk only lasted Dancing Queen and Angel Eyes, thank god, Wanda’s body was screaming at her to go back to bed where it was safe and warm.

“Hey Mister Stark.” She mumbled to the man behind the counter, taking out her earbuds as the door closed behind her. It was a small corner store that Wanda had been coming to nearly every day since she moved to DC last month so it was only natural that the pair had become acquaintances.

“Hey Wanda, how’s my favourite customer?” He asked, the grey speckles in his thin beard more noticeably today than they were on Saturday when she came in for muffins and some energy juice.

“No school. Feel shit.” Was all she said, the short sentences firing off her tongue faster than she had anticipated. She walked through the aisles as if she were looking for something which was pointless, she knew where the freezer was, she just thought her mother would appreciate her talking to someone today.

“Well there’s always tomorrow, kiddo.” He replied, shooting her a smile from behind the till, the famous Mister Stark smile that always made her grin even when she felt her worst.

“You’re right, I’ll try again tomorrow.” She called over, leaning into the freezer and pulling out a rather large tub of triple chocolate fudge out of the frozen box.

“Ice cream? Someone break your heart?” He joked as she placed it on the counter.

“Someone would have to talk to me first.” She complained, fishing the note out of her pocket and handing to over to the older man behind the counter.

“Try not to be so desperate for love, it always hurts.” He grimaced, it almost looked as if he was about to say something else when they both turned to the now opened and shut door.

Almost as if God was taunting Wanda, it was Natasha Romanoff who walked through the shop door. Hair red as ever and her denim jacket hanging effortlessly off of her shoulders, rolled up at her elbows. She was wearing a faded cropped yellow t-shirt underneath it and Wanda could see a peak of black bra through the cotton making Wanda blush for even looking. She ignored the pair at the counter and continued through the aisles, high waisted jeans framing her butt beautifully (again making Wanda’s cheeks redden). Maximoff could see the red hair bobbing up and down in amongst the magazines and the chocolate as she headed towards the drinks section and picked up a bottle of coke and returned to the front of the store, placing it on the counter as Wanda watched.

She had never been so close to her face, it was far more beautiful than she had imagined in her head. There was a light strip of freckles across her slightly pointed nose and her eyes shone a vivid green compared to Wanda’s dull olive ones, her long lashes dancing on her cheek when she blinked. Her skin was smooth, as if she had never had a bad acne day in her life and her lips were full and plump and looked wonderfully soft and kissable, Wanda fought the urge to grab her face and press their lips together right there in Tony’s store, she stopped herself of course when she listened to reason.

“Thanks Tony.” She said nonchalantly as she left, raising her fingers into a peace sign behind her as the door closed on her back.

“You know her?” Wanda asked, forcing her mid to focus back on the present and not the thought of Natasha’s lips on her own.

“Nat? Oh yeah she’s been coming here for years, good kid, you know her?” He said, putting Natasha’s money in the till before leaning forward, leaning his elbows on the counter.

“She’s my neighbour, she goes to my school.” Wanda replied, tucking her hands into her sleeves into her hoodie, avoiding eye contact with the storeowner.

“You like her?” Tony said, a glint in his eye as Wanda looked at him for a moment and then turned away, she could feel the heat returning in her cheeks.

“We’ve never talked. She doesn’t know I exist.”

“That’s probably bullshit. Go talk to her.” He encouraged, making Wanda scowl at him, pick up her ice cream and turning to leave.

“You can’t make me.” She called back to him, the door closing behind her as she heard his faint laugh back inside.

She didn’t play music on the way home, instead her mind was more awake than it had been all day, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she replayed the last few minutes in her head. She had been standing less than a meter away from Natasha Fucking Romanoff and hadn’t combusted, Wanda hoped Romanoff hadn’t noticed her eyes on her and if she had, she hoped she hadn’t thought she was a creep.

Without even noticing she was turning the key in her front door, locking it behind her and shoving her ice cream in the fridge behind her before going back upstairs, a sudden urge to draw filling her mind. Wanda had grabbed her sketchbook and was just about to settle into her window seat before she noticed movement coming from the house across from hers.

Natasha Romanoff was sitting in her window, the two panes of glass pushed open so that she sat in between them with her legs dangling dangerously from her windowsill, cigarette in between he fingers, the bottle of coke she bought at Starks sitting precariously on the sill next to her thigh. Wanda looked at her a moment longer than she should have and smiled out of politeness, Natasha replied by raising her hand to say hello before signalling for Wanda to open her window. Wanda was taken aback and almost looked behind her to see if she was gesturing to somebody else before cautiously moving forward and undoing the latch, pushing the window open so that fresh air flooded the room. Realising that the pillows she had once had pressed against the glass were at dangers of falling two stories to their doom, she quickly grabbed them and moved them onto the floor. Careful so she didn’t fall to her own death, she placed her sketchbook next to her on the sill and positioned herself cross-legged across from the passive looking redhead.

“Hey.” Natasha said, taking a draw of the white stick, blowing the smoke around her face.

“Hi.” Wanda said, tucking her hands into her hoodie’s sleeves, anxiety kicking in as she realised they had never spoken before and had nothing in common whatsoever.

“You were at Tony’s.” The redhead remarked, flicking some ash off the edge of the shelf.

“I was getting some ice cream.”

“You go to my school.” Romanoff said in the same tone as her first statement, almost as if she was listing all the things she already knew about Wanda.

“Didn’t think you saw me. I don’t exactly stand out in a crowd.” Wanda shyly avoided her eyes and looked down at her cuffs.

“You do. I liked that maroon sweater you were wearing the other day, where’d you get it?”

_She noticed._

“Charity shop, back in New York.” She could feel the faint blush in her cheeks, only a faint blush for Wanda was actually a soft pink that stood out against her pale skin – Natasha would definitely notice.

“You lived in New York?” Nat asked, taking another draw, raising an eyebrow.

“We moved here last month.”

“I know. I saw your moving van in the street, you were wearing blue dungarees.” She said casually, as if it was normal to remember what your neighbour was wearing when they moved in.

“Uh…yeah, I haven’t worn them in a while.” Wanda replied, sheepishly tucking a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her left ear.

“Why not? They were cute.” A hint of a smile flashed on Natasha’s face as she crumpled the remaining stub of her cigarette into the brick of the wall before flicking it off into her garden below.

“The blue was too bright, I don’t like to stand out.”

“Why not?” God, it was like an interrogation, only Wanda didn’t mind telling Natasha anything, it was almost as if it didn’t matter.

“I don’t like being looked at.”

“I look at you.”

That was it for Wanda and she squirmed a little in her cross-legged position, not uncomfortably, more like she wasn’t used to having someone talking to her like this, like she was visible.

“You should wear the dungarees more often.” Natasha said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, slightly swaying her legs over the void.

“Maybe.” She replied, a slight smile on her face.

“Why aren’t you in school today?” Natasha asked, changing the subject quickly.

“I find it hard to do a full week of school, what about you?” Wanda admitted, it was the first time she had had any honesty in her excuses for her absences.

“School’s shit, plus Clint and Sharon are on a geography field trip.” She leant back, her hands on the wood. She threw her head back and sighed, the sun hitting her hair just the way Wanda liked.

“Are Clint and Sharon your friends?” Wanda asked, eyes caught on the glowing red on Natasha’s head.

“Yep. Known them since preschool. What about you? Made any new friends yet.”

“Um, not really. I didn’t have any friends in New York either so it’s not much different.” Her mouth let out a light, airy and empty chuckle, squinting one of her eyes as the sun began to shine right into it.

“Friends are overrated anyway.” Wanda knew she was lying, she just didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

The two girls sat for another few moments, just watching each other, trying to figure the other one out. Wanda was sure that if they both stretched their legs out their feet could touch, she was almost tempted to do it, but stopped herself when she realised that Romanoff would probably think she was weird. It was aright though, just sitting there in the silent sun, both content with exactly where they were.


	5. cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute xoxo

“What’s that?” Natasha asked, kicking her left foot forward to gesture towards the book next to Wanda on the window seat.

“Oh, it’s my sketchbook.” Wanda said, looking down at the black covered book and then back to Natasha, glad the redhead had broken the silence.

“You draw? That’s cool.” Natasha sat forwards a little, her expression staying the same only her eyes had lit up a little.

“Only a little, do you? Draw?” She asked, absentmindedly tracing the spine of the book with her fingers, her eyes remaining on Natasha.

“Oh fuck no, I do great stick figures though.” She shrugged, Wanda let out a giggle at the redhead’s joke, her legs beginning to sway beneath her.

“You know, I just realised that I don’t know your name.” Natasha said, kicking her heels into the brick of her houses wall. For some reason the question made Wanda’s insides flutter, like her name was something deeply personal, a secret she couldn’t reveal to anyone not worthy.

“Wanda Maximoff.” She said sheepishly, locking eyes with the girl on the other window ledge.

“Nice to meet you Wanda Maximoff, I’m Natasha Romanoff.” Finally, she allowed herself a smile, Natasha had a beautiful smile, the kind that’s rare but when it did appear it lit up the room.

“I know who you are.” Wanda let out another sickly-sweet giggle, it made her mind cringe in fear that Natasha would find her annoying, but the other girl only seemed to smile a little bit more.

“I gathered, I don’t exactly have a stellar reputation, want one?” She held out her carton of cigarettes, offering them to Wanda.

“Erm, no thank you, I don’t smoke.” Wanda said, a deep red blush rising in her cheeks – she’d blown it now, Natasha was going to think she wasn’t cool.

“Right choice. These things are deadly.” She replied, surprising Wanda as the redhead threw the packet backwards into her bedroom.

Wanda didn’t question why Natasha smoked one just ten minutes ago if she thought they were so dangerous, she just smiled and looked down at her hands that had somehow found their way out of the cuffs of her sleeves as she had become more comfortable in the conversation.

“I should get going.” Wanda said, pulling her cuffs back over her hands and holding them close to her torso.

“Oh, okay. Do you want to come over? You can bring your ice cream.” Nat grinned, Wanda had noticed the slight deflate in her shoulders after Wanda’s statement but the brunette had decided not to comment on it.

“Another time maybe.” She replied, tilting her head and raising her shoulders, a regretful look on her face.

“So there’s going to be another time?” Was that a hint of flirtatious tone in her voice? Wanda’s heart certainly reacted like there was.

“Bye Natasha Romanoff.” Wanda said, a smile painted on her face as she crawled back into her bedroom and closed the window behind her, leaving Natasha sitting on her ledge alone. Once she had finished piling all her pillows back onto her seat she paused and looked back through the glass, Natasha Romanoff was still sitting there watching her so Wanda raised her hand in a timid wave, the redhead returning the gesture before turning and sliding her way back into her own bedroom and out of Wanda’s view.

Moving so that she had her back against the wall that the window was to be sure Natasha couldn’t see her, Wanda allowed herself a burst of excitement, clenching her fists and stomping her feet for a few moments before taking a breath – That would’ve have been embarrassing if anyone had seen her. Moving her hand up to run through her hair she remembered it was tied up and her heart dropped – she had forgotten she looked like this. Greasy hair tied up into an uneven and ugly ponytail, hoodie covered in holes and stains, skin bare, pale and nowhere near the standard she had wanted it to be in the first time she spoke to Natasha Fucking Romanoff, it was a surprise to her that Natasha had spoken to her at all when she was in such a state.

Hitting her back off the wall she put her head in her hands and slid down so that soon she was sitting on the floor, elbows resting against upright knees as her palms were pressed against her forehead. She hated crushes, they were pointless and painful and they made her feel like shit. Despite knowing all of this, Wanda couldn’t help the feeling in her chest when she thought of the redhead with the green eyes and the plump lips. She wasn’t gay, she wasn’t anything, she liked who she liked and nowadays that was Natasha Romanoff.

-

Later that night, after the sun had went down and her mother and brother had returned home, Wanda sat on her bed, ceiling light bright above her as she watched the laptop she had set up in front of her. She was watching a cheesy romantic comedy she didn’t even know the name of, she wasn’t really paying attention to it either, instead she was cradling her tub of triple chocolate fudge and lazily sketching the outline of a girl in her sketchbook.

Out of nowhere, her phone buzzed and she jumped a little – not used to receiving notifications of any kind. After a second, she realised that it was probably just the phone company or the takeaway down the street telling her that they were having half price Wednesdays again, tempting her to order another pizza.

**_(049) 4392 2259:_ ** _Hey, it’s Nat, from next door._

Wanda let out what could be seen as an airy laugh? She made some kind of noise anyway as she sat up straight, almost knocking the brown ice cream onto her clean white sheets. With slightly shaky fingers she began to type:

**_W:_ ** _Hey? How did you get my number aha?_

God that was cringe.

**_N:_ ** _I have my ways_

**_N:_ ** _I just realised how creepy that sounds I’m so sorry._

Wanda let out a giggle, her heart remaining stuck in her throat as she tried to think of what to type next, even glancing out of her window to see if she could see Natasha, sadly the other girls’ blinds were shut.

**_W:_ ** _It’s okay, I know you’re not a creep._

**_W:_ ** _At least I hope not, it would suck if one of my only friends turned out to be like Jeffery Dahmer_

Wanda smiled widely at her own joke, picturing Natasha grin as she read it only made her smile more.

**_N:_ ** _Well I promise I’m not Dahmer, I just wanted you to have my number in case you wanted to talk to me._

**_N:_ ** _For school and stuff, I guessed you’d find it hard to talk to new people_

**_N:_ ** _Didn’t want you to have to put up with Clint and Sharon_

**_W:_ ** _That’s cute of you_

**_N:_ ** _Oh so you think I’m cute?_

Wanda couldn’t help but smile to herself, she wasn’t exactly ‘experienced’ in flirting, but this certainly felt fun enough.

**_W:_ ** _So what if I do?_

**_N:_ ** _I’m not complaining, I think you’re alright yourself Maximoff_

“Who are you talking to?” Pietro’s voice made her whole body jump as she scrambled to shove her phone underneath her pillow.

“Nobody.” She replied, trying her hardest to keep her lips in a straight line as he raised an eyebrow to her.

“Is it your boyfriend?” He asked in a singsong way that made Wanda’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

“No.”

“Is it your girlfriend?” He said in the same way as before. To which Wanda did not reply verbally, only shaking her head and moving her eyes around the room.

“Oh my god! It is!” He gasped, a smile forming on his lips as Wanda blushed and began to protest, only to be cut off by him asking:

“Who is it? Do I know her? Two days at school and Wendy’s already getting some.” He laughed, leaning against her doorframe as he watched her try and come up with an explanation.

“I-I don’t have a girlfriend P!”

“Then what’s with the dumb smile on your face huh? It’s like when you had that crush on that guy in freshman year!”

“Okay fine, I have a crush but I am not telling you who it’s on, that’s none of your business.” She laughed, she loved her brother, he was just a bit of an asshole sometimes.

“I’ll work it out.”


	6. six

**_W:_ ** _I don’t know, I just never saw the hype about Friday night…_

 **_N:_ ** _That’s just because you’ve never had anything to do on a Friday night_

 **_W:_ ** _Yeah sure, rub in the fact I have no friends and you have so many_

 **_N:_ ** _You’re acting as if I wouldn’t even think about spending my Friday night with you if I wasn’t out_

 **_W:_ ** _I’m 99% sure you’d rather be out getting shitfaced with Clint and Sharon, just as you are tonight_

 **_W:_ ** _Plus, we’ve only been talking on text for two days, I could still turn out to be a psycho_

 **_N:_ ** _I’ll take my chances x_

 **_N:_ ** _Gtg, Clit just brought out a keg xoxo_

Wanda grinned, turning off her phone and throwing it absentmindedly to the side so that it landed on the pillow next to her. Her hair spreading out on the pillow underneath her head as she stared up at her pristine white ceiling, the smile refusing to leave her lips.

The two girls hadn’t stopped texting since they first met that Wednesday afternoon, it wasn’t always constant of course, sometimes Wanda would just send a quick :) during politics and Natasha would send a ;) in reply and it never failed to make Wanda blush, something that always resulted in Steve raising an eyebrow at her before she scowled and he looked away again.  They had shared the odd fleeting moment of eye contact in the school cafeteria or in the hallway, Wanda smiling and Natasha winking at her from across the lunch hall, the brunette rolling her eyes in return.

“Can you two stop eye fucking? I’m trying to eat my lunch he-Ow! Jeez Wanda.” Steve said that Friday, taking a bite of his sandwich before Wanda kicked him underneath the table.

“it’s not like that and you know it. I met her two days ago, I barely know her.” She argued, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

“Maybe, but the way you look at her is like a puppy dog looking at his favourite toy, you need to work on being a tad more subtle.” He chuckled as this comment was met with a slight shove into his shoulder and another annoyed glare.

“Shut up Steve, I’ve only known you a few days too! Does that mean we’re not friends?”

“Of course not, but you actually talk to me…plus it’s not like either of us have a ton of options in terms of friends.” He grinned, popping the top off of his medication for…well Wanda didn’t know what.

“Perhaps you’re right, I still don’t like you though.”

“Sure you don’t.”

Still, lying in her bed that night, the gentle breeze from her slightly cracked window bushing on her bare arms, the dark nights sky pouring into her bedroom, Wanda couldn’t help but think that her and Natasha were something more than just neighbours. She was probably just being silly, just attaching herself to Romanoff like she had with Steve, but everything just seemed so easy with Natasha, even the things that used to make Wanda she anxious her hands would tremble. Things like answering a text, starting a conversation and even shooting a smile across the room all seemed so significant, like she would remember every detail of those moments for the rest of her life.

Then again, Wanda doubted that she even crossed Natasha’s mind, things like this came easily to her, like it was second nature to flirt. Flirting hadn’t ever been Wanda’s strong suit, the thought of even trying always made her chest tighten in embarrassment even though she had never done anything to be embarrassed about. Probably because she was a stupid waste of space who ought to-

Desperate not to finish her thought, or have any more thoughts that night, she turned her head to face the window so she could gaze out to the tree in the Romanoff’s backyard before turning on her phone, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness, and pressing play on her playlist of soft piano music. She couldn’t sleep in the quiet anymore, the noise always filled her head and distracted her from negative thoughts, and she knew that if she avoided sad thoughts at night she was far less likely to be sad in the morning and that was always a bonus.

-

Wanda Maximoff slept without curtains on her windows, a stupid idea many would say, as the windows across from her bed faced east and so the sun rose right onto her sleeping self, meaning she would often wake up quite early with golden light on her face. However, it meant Wanda could not ignore the new day and was in fact, forced to face the day, and she didn’t mind, she liked the sun rise.

That Saturday was no different, the sun still rose and Wanda still groaned as she rolled over to move her eyes out of the way of the persistent light. Oh, what she would’ve given for just another half hour of sleep. Throwing an arm out she blindly felt around for her phone for several seconds before her fingertips felt the cold screen and she pulled it towards her face, her lock screen lighting up automatically to show her that it was now the 7:09am on the 15th of March 2018. Just another day, just another twenty-four hours to get through before she could sleep again.

 **_N:_ ** _You awake yet?_

Wanda blinked a few more times before reading the notification again, sitting up straight in her bed as her eyes scanned the screen again and again and again. It was 7am, why was Natasha awake?

 **_W:_ ** _You’re up?_

 **_N:_ ** _I have an alarm at 7 every day_

 **_W:_ ** _But it’s Saturday? And you went out last night?_

 **_N:_ ** _I have a routine okay, plus you’re also awake at 7am so???????_

Natasha had her there, Wanda grinned and began to type again:

 **_W:_ ** _Your point being?_

 **_N:_ ** _Go to the window you big dummy x_

Wanda’s heart leapt in her chest as she let tout a small giggle, practically jumping out of bed, not even bothering that the cold morning air hit her bare legs. Her father’s old shirt clearly not covering enough she realised that maybe now wasn’t the time for Natasha Romanoff to see her in her panties so she scooped a pair of navy shorts from under her bed, a thin layer of dust covering them but she just brushed it off and didn’t pay it a second thought. Sweeping the pillows off of her window seat she pushed open the double windows, taking them off the latch she had them on during the night as she suddenly became very aware of the cold air hitting her chest through the already thin shirt. It was too late to grab a hoodie now though, so she improvised and crossed her arms over her breasts and simply prayed Natasha wouldn’t notice.

“Chilly?” The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Wanda’s now red face.

“Shut up. I’m not the one making girls come to their window at seven in the morning.” Despite her slight embarrassment, she couldn’t help but give Romanoff a small smile, just the sight of the other girl’s face seemed to warm her from the inside out.

“About that, move out the way.” Natasha said, pulling what Wanda saw was a short ladder from the wall beside the Romanoff window.

“Is that-“ She began, the puzzled look starting to show on her face as she pointed with a singular finger towards the metal structure in the window across from hers.

“Hold the end.” Was all Natasha said, sliding the ladder over so that it rested on Wanda’s windowsill, bridging the gap between the two houses.

“Natasha…this looks dangerous.” Wanda said, holding tightly onto the frozen metal of the ladder on her side, her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

“Maximoff trust me, I’ve done worse than this and survived.” She shot over that famous Romanoff grin as she began to crawl over the rungs.

She made it look strangely effortless, like she had done it a thousand times and it was a natural thing to do. Wanda was not as calm, her hands had begun to shake so badly she was petrified she would jerk the ladder and send her potential soulmate falling to the cold hard ground, a lifetime of paralysis and tube feeding awaiting her. This didn’t happen of course, Natasha made it over in seconds and had barely placed her feet on Wanda’s floor before she had began to pull the ladder into the room after her.

“See, I’m alive aren’t I?” She turned to Wanda after being careful to lean the ladder against the pillows and not Wanda’s white walls.

“You could’ve just come through the front door, I would’ve let you in.” She squeezed her chest with her crossed arms, her head leaning slightly to the right as she struggled to keep her eyes on Natasha’s, this was the closest they had been really, if you didn’t count Tony’s store.

“More exciting my way.” Natasha had her denim jacket on and now Wanda was this close she could see how the green of her eyes and the red of her hair, mixed with the paleness of her skin only seemed to pop more against the acid washed jacket. Underneath Wanda could see a faded band shirt she couldn’t see the name of, thought she thought she saw the word ‘First’ in there somewhere. Wanda was pretty sure Natasha was one of those rare beings who could pull of double denim after she saw dark blue jeans she was wearing, not that Wanda was analysing her clothes or anything…but the faded white Nike air max said anything then-

“Nice outfit.” Natasha said, breaking Wanda out of her train of thought and bring her back into the embarrassing reality.

“Oh, well you didn’t exactly give me much warning.” She complained, looking down at the raggedy old shirt hanging from her body.

“I’m being serious! Love the shirt.” She grinned, her hand twitching as though she wanted to reach out and feel the rough cotton for herself.

“It was my dad’s, I stole it.” She smiled bashfully before remembering she hadn’t told Natasha about her father’s terrible heart or about his terrible death. Thankfully, Romanoff seemed to sense her caution around her dad so she didn’t say anything more about it.

“Well, I’m going to have to ask you to put some real clothes on, unless you’re planning on going out like that? Not that I’m complaining, you’ve got amazing legs.” Natasha leant forward on her toes and held her arms behind her back, lowering her voice a little at the end of her sentence in a way that made Wanda’s chest burn.

“I didn’t know I was going out anywhere today?” Wanda smiled, still holding her arms close to her chest, the breeze was still persisting.

“What’s the point of a surprise date if it’s not a surprise, huh?”


	7. UPDATE

Hey everyone!

I would like to start with an apology because I haven't been active on here in MONTHS and I know how frustrating it is to start reading a fic only for the author to stop updating randomly. I never planned to stop writing and I still don't but the past few months have been really shitty for my mental health and between that and school and other fan accounts I manage on twitter and instagram, I just simply haven't had the time to write at all :(   
In happy news, while my mental health is still not and will never be the greatest, my life has taken a considerable upturn and i have found time to write again. My girlfriend (a new addition ;)) has persuaded me to attempt to finish this fic after she read it and thought it was cute and good enough to deserve a proper ending. 

So if any of you still want me to continue this story please let me know because otherwise I will gladly start a new fic (if you have any ideas hmu).

love, B  
x


	8. FINAL UPDATE

Okay so, 

I have tried and tried for weeks to continue writing this story but I simply have no inspiration :(   
I will quickly be beginning a new scarletwidow story (based in canon I think) so let's just pretend that this version of Wanda and Nat went on a cute date and fell in love and lived happily ever after.

stay tuned ;)  
B


End file.
